Em muito tempo
by jellerspot
Summary: Embora nunca fosse admitir, Tasha sabia que ir até Roman era o melhor que ela fazia em muito tempo


_I know a lot of people from countries like France, England and the United States are reading my stories, but they do not comment because it is written in Portuguese. I would like to inform you that I receive comments in all languages! I always use google translate for cases like this. I know it's atypical to have stories of Tasha and Roman, but I really understand them both in the not-too-distant future I know possible. Soon I'll bring a fanfic of Jane and Kurt to this site, this time in English. Thank Jaelqiao (on twitter) for that!_

Parei o carro em frente a casa segura dele. Ele já estava sentado em seus degraus do lado de fora com um casaco cinza com capuz, uma calça preta e sapatos. Logo que parei em frente, enfraquecendo as luzes já que a rua estava vazia. Ele logo entrou no carro, ligando a fraca luz de dentro e fazendo eu ver pela primeira vez naquele dia seu belo rosto.

— Eu espero que tenha um real bom motivo pra você me tirar de casa de noite nesse frio. — Eu disse provocando-o.

Ele riu com seu mais simpático e terno sorriso e estreitou seu olhar.

— Vai me dizer que você achou ruim eu ter chamado você para sair comigo alguns minutos atrás? — Ele disse também provocativo, entrando na minha dança. — Você é apenas você, Zapata, e não faz nada que não quer. Você está aqui porque você quis estar aqui. — Ele finalizou dando um beijo em minha bochecha, mas eu acabei roubando um longo beijo dele.

Ri um pouco sem jeito ao nos separarmos.

— Aparentemente você não achou tão ruim que eu chamasse você agora. — Ele disse com um pouco de ironia no tom de sua fala. Ri novamente sem jeito e o olhei.

— Ta. Para onde vamos e o que vamos fazer? — Perguntei ligando o carro e saindo.

— Vamos patinar.

Ri um pouco e tomei um pouco de ar.

— Eu apenas não posso acreditar que você me tirou de casa nesse frio pra andar sob o gelo nesse frio.

— Eu sabia que você ia amarelar, Tasha.

Eu o olhei com deboche.

— Por que amarelar?

— Porque eu ando sob o gelo melhor que você e sei que você ta com medo de comprovar isso.

Ri sem freio.

— Você só pode ta de sacanagem! — Disse depois o olhei séria. — Aposto que dou 5 voltas completas antes de você.

Ele riu com seu sarcasmo.

— Aposta o que? Sabe que não pode apostar mais dinheiro. — Ele disse e eu bati em seu ombro.

— Quem sabe você terá que me oferecer um chocolate quente. — Eu completei parando o carro em frente ao Rockfeller

— Eu posso arrumar outras maneiras de te aquecer também! — Ele completou e eu o empurrei. Saímos do carro e logo estávamos colocando patins.

Depois de algumas corridas, eu finalmente o havia vencido. Apenas de achar uma bobagem inicialmente, acabei de divertindo bastante e ele me fez rir bastante e era isso que eu amava em nós dois. Quando estávamos juntos nós poderíamos ser nós e nós gastávamos todo o tempo assim, sendo quem nós éramos e só isso era o bastante para nos fazer feliz. Eu amei por tanto tempo ser independente, mas agora que tinha Roman sentia que ele fazia diferença na minha vida.

Já estava sentada tirando os patins quando ele se reaproximou de mim.

— Para quem estava detestando a ideia, você até que se divertiu. — Ele disse

— Tenho que afirmar pra você que sim, mas talvez muito pela ideia de ganhar chocolate quente. — Eu completei e ele me olhou. — Eu gosto de estar na sua presença. — Disse de um modo mais sério.

— Oh meu Deus, vai cair uma chuva de granizo agora. Tasha Zapata abrindo seu amargo coração. — Ele disse com ironia.

Rimos.

— Idiota. — Eu disse já me levantando. — É por isso que eu não me abro mais pra você.

— Hahahahah — Ele disse com ironia. — É por isso mesmo.

Rimos e ele saiu da pista. Logo estávamos no caminho de sua casa. Fomos em silêncio somente comigo reclamando da ideia de que Roman só escutava música velha e ele dizendo que não sabia o que era música boa. Até nossa inocente implicância era deliciosa em meio a esse relacionamento não convencional que tínhamos.

Chegamos na frente da casa dele e parei o carro na frente da garagem. Ele desceu e ficou abrindo a porta enquanto eu pegava minha carteira no carro. Eu estava mais séria e logo que entramos Roman virou-se pra mim e me encostei na porta.

— Eu estava apenas brincando com você quando disse que seu coração era amargo. Você sabe, sim? — Ele perguntou sério.

— Sim. — Eu disse tentando desconversar, mas ele se aproximou, me reencostando na porta com seu rosto a centímetros do meu. — Mas eu sei que é o que a maioria das pessoas pensam. Porém não me importo.

— Você sabe que eu não penso assim. — Ele disse com um sussurro e encostou seus lábios rapidamente do meu, me acendendo com a rapidez que outros homens não tinham. — E você pode se abrir comigo a hora que dizer.

Sorrimos um pro outro e dessa vez eu o beijei calorosamente. Sua língua deslizou com a minha e ele logo me agarrou pelo quadril, colocando sua mão nas minhas costas quente.

— Eu quero transar com você. — Foi o que eu disse até que ele sorriu para mim e me pegou pela perna direita, onde eu enrolei em sua cintura e logo sua mão estava sob minha bunda, deslizando para todos os lados possíveis.

— Eu adoro quando você é sincera assim comigo. — Ele disse voltando a me beijar, roçando sua barba no meu pescoço e largando meu casaco e logo minha blusa, deixando meus seios quase expostos, sendo cobertos apenas pelo meu sutiã preto.

Ele me pegou pela perna e me apoiou na sua pequena mesa amarela que não era lá tão longe da porta. Seus beijos tomavam minha boca, ombro e seios e eu sempre me arrepiava quando sua barba passeava com sua língua por entre meus seios. Minhas pernas abertas me fazia sentir seu membro duro e comecei a remexer. Ele me tirou do sutiã quando comecei a remexer mais e logo sua áspera língua estava banhando o bico do meu seio. Com a mão ele beliscava o bico do meu outro seio e me fazia roçar ainda mais nele.

Arranhei suas costas numa sede de explorar mais seu corpo e senti ele se arrepiar quando minhas unhas passaram pelos seus músculos superiores. Ele parou rapidamente e tirei sua camisa. Ele me olhou e me deu um rápido beijo.

— Você é a coisa mais gostosa que eu tenho hoje em minha vida. — Ele disse voltando aos meus seios. — Em todos os sentidos.

Eu sorri, feliz por significar isso para ele que também significava hoje isso pra mim.

Após chupar meus dois seios, a mesa já balançava e por medo de quebrarmos novamente, decidimos ir para seu quarto. Ao chegar lá, eu o joguei na cama, colocando a mão em sua calça e tirando-a, logo colocando a mão sob sua cueca box azul, sentindo aquele seu membro que tanto me satisfazia. Ele pulsou em minha mão e eu sorri de satisfação, pousando minha boca nele. Roman sorriu da maneira mais sincera que sempre fazia pra mim e eu passei a chupa-lo fervorosamente.

Como eu amava escutar seu gemido, sentir ele remexer loucamente e ver um homem tão grande ficar tão duro mas tão vulnerável sob meus lábios. Não era fácil domá-lo, mas ele sabia que era só eu colocar meus lábios sob ele que eu conseguia, e fazia isso da melhor forma possível.

Depois de um tempo, subi sob seu corpo e ele me beijou novamente, colocando sua mão entre minhas pernas, relevando minha umidade excessiva. Ele logo adentrou em mim com um e dois dedos e logo os lambeu. Eu subi em cima dele, e ele logo se posicionou dentro de mim. Sentir ele invadir meu ser era tão maravilhoso. Ele fazia eu me sentir no céu e logo depois de remexer após ele entrar profundamente dentro de mim, passei a rebolar pra ele. Suas mãos estavam em minha bunda e remexia meu corpo e também o batia, o que me dava mais fôlego para cavalgar ainda mais sob seu corpo incrível.

Eu amava arranhar seu peitoral, suas cicatrizes e todo seu corpo e isso o fazia enfiar ainda mais profundo em mim e bater na minha bunda. Era uma troca mútua entre prazer e satisfação que só nós sabíamos dar um ao outro. Passei a rebolar mais freneticamente quando comecei a ficar mais sensível e logo estava gozando. Quiquei numa velocidade regular e ele passou a gemer mais alto, procurando meus lábios e após morder meus lábios e meter freneticamente em mim ele gozou.

Fiquei remexendo um pouco ainda dentro dele, não querendo ainda largar o contato físico.

— Você não cansa nunca? — Ele disse respirando de forma irregular.

Ambos estávamos muito suados.

— De você não. — Eu finalizei rindo e nos beijamos.

Ele me beijou novamente e saí de cima dele.

Voltamos a vestir nossa roupa e ele me olhou com seu olhar de satisfação.

— Ainda acha que foi ruim vir aqui? — Ele me perguntou com um olhar de convencimento.

— Talvez não. — Eu disse beijando-o e rindo. — Mas você ainda pode melhorar e me fazer o chocolate quente. — Eu completei e ele deu de ombro, saindo do quarto e indo pra cozinha.

Eu sorri involuntariamente ao pensar no quanto o que tínhamos era gostoso, e embora eu não fosse admitir, no fundo sabia que ir até Roman tinha sido a melhor coisa que eu fazia atualmente em muito tempo.


End file.
